Fairy Tail Unleashed
by Mavcjs
Summary: Mainly not good with summaries but, this is a story about Fairy Tail and is set roughly 1000 years after Fairy Tail. Warning the story may go weird at one point but that i guess is a side affect of me writing these. OC Characters as well. Rated M for Swear words and blood shed. The Life & Story of the Dragonlord is the back story of what happened in this story :) No smuts or lemons
1. Chapter 1

The boy ran into the forest crying, blindly running into trees and bushes leaving behind a burning village. The sounds of screaming was overwhelmed by the roaring sound of dragon slayers killing the dragons who had trained them. The once so beautiful forest had been filled with magical creatures who now lay dead either scorched black or chopped up to be served as mincemeat.

_*End flashback*_

"Alex. Alex! ALEX!"

"What?!"

"Bloody hell you gotta stop that habit of daydreaming."

"If you call what I went through as a kid daydreaming then you are a mad man"

"Anyways we got a group of mages looking for the leader of this guild"

"It better not be another crappy prank"

"If it was I would have kicked them out already"

Alex and Peter got up from their chair and walk to the main room of a partly destroyed guild hall where they found this group of mages who then looked like normal teenagers. Alex whispered to Peter, "So tell me how do they look like mages?" Peter replied,"Remember my special vision?"

"_Oh yea his special vision"_ Alex thought

"So what brings you lot to this run down area?" Alex asked

The first stranger spoke,"We came to look for a legendary guild that was created here approx 1000 years ago. The name I think is called Fairy Tail."

"Well you came to the right place. This is the remains of Fairy Tail, I must say that when we came here it was much worse than it was. Must have been a massive battle here." Peter replied.

The group started to whisper things like, "This is the place, it gotta be." or like, "Why would they lie to us if they live here?"

Alex and Peter started to laugh quietly after that Alex said,"You know we can hear you crystal clear."

They stopped talking and looked at them in complete shock. The first stranger recovered quicker than any of his team, he then said something like we have to find our heritage so let's reveal ourselves to them. What they saw was no actual shock it was more like a oh thats nice moment. The stranger and his team looked like Team Natsu but a whole lot less stronger and mean looking, therefore this was Team Natsu's descendants not the real lot. Alex was mildly surprised, but he was more interested on what was going to happen next. What happened next might surprise you or not, anyways back to the story. Team Mini-Natsu sensed another person in the room, but before they could react a man's voice spoke,"Took ya long enough to sense me, I mean like jeez." Team Mini-Natsu looked around frantic as if all hell was about to break loose, but Mini-Natsu kept his eyes on Alex and Peter who looked like something good was going to happen...

"Maybe I should introduce you lot to James, when we came here he was the only survivor that we found. What was amazing is that he has no idea what the hell happened, he merely said that he was having a 16hr nap and ended up sleeping a full year as per usual." Said Peter.

"Then we might as well tell you our name cause you are probably going to call us Mini-whatever we look like. I am Grey although I look like Natsu, the girl next to me who looks like Lucy is Lizzie, the boy who looks like Gray is Nathan, the girl who looks like Erza is Angelina (we just call her Angel) and my buddy the blue cat who looks like Happy is Grumpy." Replied Grey

**A/N To be clear with everything, Grey has the same salmon/pink hair like Natsu, Lizzie has pure white hair though it looks like Lucy's hair dunno why, Nathan has deep dark brown which can be mistaken for black, Angel has deep orange hair that looks like the sunset (imagine a beautiful sunset for this) this hair apparently is so deep that it looks like scarlet, and Grumpy is this... well imagine Grumpy the cat except dark blue.**

**Hope you enjoyed my first ever long ass chapter also very new to this so thats why I have a few stories uploaded but never updated, I dont have a upload schedule since 1 chapter takes FOREVER for me to complete. R&amp;R. Haters will hate though I will read everything :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Death everywhere. A massive battle between dragons and dragon slayers who give no care for the amount of death &amp; chaos they are causing. Dragons attacking humans and ignoring the dragon slayers, well I mean they got to eat at one point don't they?

An innocent boy with her mother praying for a miracle right in front of a dragon about to release its roar on them. The boy stopped what he was doing and looked up past the dragon as he saw a star heading towards them when suddenly it split into 3 pieces. One piece headed to the dragon and as he looked closely he saw a man wielding fists of hope.

He remembered a poem his father had once sung...

I imagine this red dragon:

Smelling fire everywhere

Hearing crackling from blackened trees

And this roar I hear

Through the window I see no peace:

Charred bodies everywhere

A battle between Life and Death

Is slowly fading away

Another roar I hear:

A victorious roar though not the dragons'

A figure emerges from the cloud of Death and flames

Wielding fists of hope

He now realized that his father had predicated the future. He knew that something big was going to happen...

Something big is going to happen.

The mysterious man hit the dragon head on, knocking it out in one blow (if you call falling on it hitting it). He had somersaulted backwards and landed in front of the boy. Amazing as it was the dragon had recovered so quickly that it was going to finally release the roar.. The boy closed his eyes and he heard a roar but he realized he was still alive and saw the remains of a now well done dragon. He had heard something whilst he had his eyes closed it sounded like this,"ROAR OF THE DRAGONLORD!"

The boy mumbled,"Thank you for saving our lives. Please tell us your name so we can remember it forever!"

The man replied,"The name's James."

*End Flashback*

Grey slightly stumbled when he realized where he had heard the name James. Lizzie looked at her friend who was now holding onto something to avoid falling into a random hole. "Thats a rather large hole, what happened there?" She asked

"Well let's just say thats where I punched Alex into earlier when he had pissed me off." Replied James

"Motto of that story don't piss off people who can pulverise you in a split second" said Peter

"Yea especially people who can kill dragons just by falling on them" muttered Grey

Alex, Peter and James stared at him like as if he did something idiotic. "What...did...you...say..?" Asked Alex who was rather scared.

"You heard me just fine."

Team Grey stared at Grey hoping he wasn't trying to pick a fight with the 3 mysterious people (scary mysterious people I should say).

"Maybe you should stop talking nonsense Grey, they are getting really scary." Said Angel

"*sigh* You still remember that don't you? I don't blame you for what happened to your mother, but hear me out what we did was to protect your future. Do you think we are going to let the Dragoneel line die in a dragons breath?"

Ooo this is getting interesting. For those wondering I made the poem up as a thing I had to do in English class. The full poem is below;

I imagine this red dragon:

Smelling fire everywhere

Hearing crackling from blackened trees

And this roar I hear

Through the window I see no peace:

Charred bodies everywhere

A battle between Life and Death

Is slowly fading away

Another roar I hear:

A victorious roar though not the dragons'

A figure emerges from the cloud of Death and flames

Wielding fists of hope

A loud slurping sound I hear:

Flames disappearing into a mouth

A village no longer on fire

And the deadly silence hits the land

The stench of burnt humans floats through the air:

The figure stares at the destruction

A sound of a child crying was sounded

As the pink haired person runs to her

Though no survivors were found:

I'm still here, untouched from the destruction

As the daylight flows through my window

This nightmare floats away, forgotten in a second

Hope you enjoy :) R&amp;R please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail Unleashed**

There was chirping in the woods outside the guild it seemed life was at its finest and it was the first time Lizzie had heard the birds so she followed the sounds down to a run down part of forest and what she saw shocked her so much that she made the mistake of stepping back and unfortunately standing on a stick. The world went black as she slipped and fell.

Gray woke up suddenly fearing something happened to Lizzie but he sensed nothing was wrong so he went back to sleep.

Angel and Nathan were exploring the surroundings since the 3 mysterious folk had to leave on an emergency mission. They were sure nothing would happen to the ruins since Gray is in there though they doubted it would stay the same...

Lizzie woke up at the sensation of being healed from a mysterious magic, since she had just woken up she couldn't see properly and all she saw was a group of people standing over her. She could have sworn that some of them looked familiar...

**Somewhere in the woods near Fairy Tail Ruins**

"Oh dear the poor dear must have thought no one else was here. Wendy come here and heal this poor cutie please?"

"Ofcourse Mira!"

"She's waking up." Stated a rather big man eating iron.

"Don't worry my magic will put her back to sleep." said Wendy

"And why should we worry over her? She doesn't look like a threat." said a rather small looking girl with blue hair and glasses on.

"Hmmfp." Said Gajeel

"She looks familiar, maybe a bit like Lucy but with all that white hair it just doesn't match." said Mira

"Maybe we should ask who she is... wait is that gate keys I see?" asked Levy

And with that Levy reached down to inspect them but before she could even touch the keys Lizzie had woken up and kicked Levy away from her keys and was about to summon one of the spirits.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO TOUCH MY KEYS!" she screamed

Everyone in the immediate area flinched and thought she must be a family member of Lucy.

"Alright alright we don't want to battle we just want to know what are you doing near our guild. Alright?" calmly asked Laxus who was in a tree watching everything.

Lizzie just realized that the rest of Team Gray had heard her scream..

"Oh shit." she ducked out of the way of a pissed off Gray

Gray missed his intended target and hit Laxus right in the face..

**Roughly about 15 mins later**

"Next time warn me when you are going to go all ape-shit on something that tried to harm Liz." said Nathan after freezing Gray before he could do any more damage to the already damaged face of Laxus..

"Well to be fair I did try to inspect her keys so..." as Levy admitted her wrongdoing a loud roar was heard, everyone looked up just in time to see one of the 3 Lords teleport up on a tree next to them.

"Bloody hell." James spoke

"Huh? You're back early, I thought you had to go on a emergency mission." asked Lizzie

"Yea I did.. and brought the emergency to us..."

You could just make out 2 figures trying to beat down a massive form in which that form looked like a phoenix, a demon, and a dragon had an egg together..

"What in the hell is that?!" asked Angel

"It's exactly as you see it. For the Fairy Tail members this what would have happened to Natsu if we didn't step in." breathed Peter as he started to wipe his glasses. "Hate to say this but we need Team Natsu to help us out here, none of our magics can work on it."

"Annnd where can we find Team Natsu?" asked Alex

"Aren't they right here?" asked Mira pointing to Team Gray

"No. Thats Team Gray, Team Natsu would have the power smell literally falling off of them." stated James

The Multi-Dragon had figured out that the 3 figures annoying it were fake so it turned its big ugly face towards the 3 Lords and began to power up its roar. Just as it was going to roar at them a flaming fist hit it so hard that it shrieked in agony as the magic of its roar tore through its body.

Everyone minus the Lords were in shock.

"You teleported them here didn't you?" asked Peter

"Yup. I'm so screwed either way." said James

Alex was laughing his ass off at the scene playing out. Team Gray were frozen in so much shock.

"_This might aswell be a fleeting dream."_ whispered Alex

"_It will be after the battle is over." _replied James

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update earlier. Had to start studding for finals that will happen in a few weeks. Anyways flames will be ignored and sent to Igneel. R&amp;R :) Byyyyyeeeeeeeee (Sorry for the short chapter)**


End file.
